Pissed
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, that can be read as stand-alone. Barry is angry, and Len knows just how to help...


**Author's Note: Another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc, that can be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy**

"Get away from me!" Barry screamed, as he yanked his arm from Len's grip.

"You really think you can out stubborn _me_ Scarlet?" Len drawled, voice dangerously low.

"Oh I think I've got you beat," he growled. "Now get the fuck away from me before I dump your ass in the metawing!" he declared hotly, spinning on his heel to stomp off.

He barely made it two steps before he was spun to face Len. He opened his mouth to make a scathing remark, and found it devoured by Len's – talented – lips. Barry melted for a moment, before he pulled back. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he demanded temper still flaring.

"You look hot when you're pissed Scarlet," Len purred. Lightning flashed in Barry's eyes as his temper flared hotter. "Dangerously hot," he purred, the desire in his eyes flaring brighter, and closed the distance between them again.

Barry couldn't help that he melted under the feel of Len's talented tongue, the feel of being devoured and claimed.

"I'm still pissed," he panted when Len finally came up for air.

"Good," Len remarked with a grin. "I know the perfect way to help you work through it Scarlet," he purred, hands resting possessively on the Speedster's hips.

Barry regarded the thief for a moment, then closed the distance between them for a hard kiss, all teeth and heat. The tingling against his lips the only sign Len had that Barry had tapped into his powers – that was, until he felt cool air on his heated skin.

Len pulled back for air. "Feeling impatient?" he drawled with a smirk.

"Shut up," the Speedster ordered, slamming their lips back together just as he pushed Len hard against the nearest wall.

"You want it rough then Scarlet?"

"I said _shut up_ ," Barry retorted tersely, dropping to his knees and taking Len's cock into his mouth in a single stroke. Len instantly lost his voice. " _Finally_ ," the Speedster muttered, as he rose, before swooping low again, coating Len's cock in a layer of his saliva. "That'll do," he stated.

"Do for-" was as far as Len got with his question before he found Barry astride his hips a split second before the Speedster impaled himself on Len's cock. " _Shit_ ," he hissed. "Didn't feel like any prep then Scarlet?" he panted. Barry gave him the look that statement deserved, then set a hard, fast pace, his blazing anger clear in his movements.

Len watched the glory that was Barry; lean, muscular body, sweat gleaming on his frame as he used all the speed and force that his powers allowed while he rode Len's cock. The thief had to bite his bottom lip, the Speedster was basically fucking himself on Len's cock, and that was…seriously hot. So much so that Len quickly had to distract himself from cumming then and there. There was _no way_ he would reach completion before Barry…and managing a second round _was_ preferable.

Barry came, and quickly recovered, renewing his pounding pace from one second to the next. "Me being this pissed must not be as much of a turn on as you said," he snarked.

"Oh?"

"Well…you didn't come," he pointed out, snarkiness clear in his tone.

"Sheer force of will Scarlet," he purred. "You have _no_ idea how hot you are right now."

"Then show me," he challenged.

Within moments Barry was shoved against the wall, Len pounding into his tight, wet heat with hard, fast thrusts, driving his cock into _his_ Speedster at just the right angle to hit his prostate with every thrust. Barry's breathing began to speed within seconds, desire beginning to war with anger in his eyes as he surrendered to the mastery of Len's touch.

"Len," he moaned a second before he fell over the edge, Len following a second later, spilling his seed in an intense wave deep within his Speedster.

"I don't think I've ever cum that hard," Len murmured, locking his knees to prevent them from sliding to the floor, burying his face against Barry's neck.

"Neither have I," Barry murmured as his breathing gradually returned to normal.

"Still pissed Scarlet?" Len asked with a smile.

"No," he replied rolling his eyes. "Couldn't you tell?" he retorted challengingly.

"What brought this on Scarlet?" he asked, cupping his Speedster's cheek gently.

"Doesn't matter," he replied blushing.

"Barry," he spoke warningly.

"Just a few…comments," he admitted. "About how attractive you are."

"Not just that," the thief prompted. His Speedster sighed. "Barry."

"And that I wasn't good enough for you," he spoke softly.

"You should have told me," he stated. He kissed his Speedster sweetly. "Get us dressed, Scarlet, then take us back to the bar." Barry blinked. "And you are going to tell me if the ones that made those comments are still there."

"Len-"

"I'm leaving the cold gun at home," he assured.

Barry sighed, but did as his thief had asked. He reluctantly followed Len into the bar. His eyes glanced over the patrons, alighting briefly to those congregated at the bar, and leant up to Len's ear. "They're still here," he stated.

Len lead his Speedster deeper into the establishment, unerringly stopping within earshot of those Barry had looked at. He cupped the brunet's cheek and kissed him sweetly. Barry smiled back at him.

"Have I told you lately how lucky I am?" he asked with a soft smile. Barry shook his head. "You could have your pick of guys. You're cute," he stated, giving him another peck on the lips, "smart, caring and-" he paused in his light kisses after every word to pull the Speedster flush against him and took his mouth in a heated, possessive kiss he enthusiastically returned. "You react so passionately to my every touch," he finished hotly.

"Why don't we go home, so you can touch me some more?" Barry purred.

"You read my mind, Scarlet," he drawled, leading the Speedster from the bar, casting a dismissive glance over those gaping at the bar.

Once they got outside, Barry pulled Len into a fierce kiss. "That was _awesome_!" he declared.

"So, the next time…?" the thief prompted.

"I will tell you immediately, so you can put them in their place then and there," he replied, leaning up until his mouth was against the thief's ear. "Then we can go home so I give you your reward," he said heatedly.

"Right answer," he drawled. "Take us home Scarlet," he breathed, smiling at the familiar, exhilarating feel of Barry's speed enveloping him.


End file.
